criminal_case_fanmade_casesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Popular Crime Dialogues
Main Article: A Popular Crime Jones: Somebody just reported a body in the Highwayland. Let's investigate the crime scene. Chapter 1 Investigate Hotel. Jones: Remember his name Bunny,oh Im so sad he died. Let's send the body off for autopsy. Jones: And you also found this Broken shard beside the body? We should better repair this. Jones: And we have a witness who's awaiting our interrogation. A''utopsy The Victim.'' Nathan: Your victim was stabbed in his bunny ears seventeen times with a sharp object. I studied the wound and I can assure you that your killer is right-handed. Nathan: I also found traces of some spicy food all over the victim's face.Your killer obviously eats spicy foods. Jones: Thanks Nathan! Let's add this to our killer's profile, ! Talk to Lala about the victim. Jones: Ms Darlington,What did you see about the victim? Lala Darlington: I see him laying on the floor so I called the police. Jones: Did you find anything about the killer? Lala Darlington: I saw the killer with a needle in their hand. Jones: Thank you so much for your information. Examine Broken Shards. Jones: Dis you find anything at the Shards. Jones: Let's see... this is a BFF necklace!. And theres a name written here:Shiori Hanasa,Lets talk to her. Talk to Shiori about her best friend's death. Shiori Hanasaki:: Oh my God! Bunny's dead Jones: Yeah Im sorry,but I found this BFF necklace Shiori Hanasaki:: Oh,That's Bunny's. Jones: Um can we search a little bit in your house ms? Shiori Hanasaki: Yeah! Investigate Shiori's House. Jones: Oh what is this picture doing here better fix it ! Examine Broken Picture. Jones: What did you found out about that picture Jones: Let's see... What!is this a scribble of bunny's face Jones: But why should she do that,Lets ask her! Talk to Shiori about the picture '' Shiori Hanasaki:: Oh thank you for finding that picture Shiori Hanasaki:: Thats when me and bunny where playing Scribble Scribble Face when we were elementary! Jones: Oh I thought you have some grudge over him.Thank you for letting us in! (After talking to Shiori) Jones:We better look at her bedroom I have a bad feeling about her ''Investigate Shiori's Bedroom Jones:What are these drugs doing in here?!We better analyze it right away! Analyze Drugs. Grace: Jones,These are fake drugs made from candy! Jones: What?!Why does Shiori have this things! Talk to Shiori about the fake drugs '' Shiori Hanasaki:: Oh!You found my candies. Jones:Why do you have this candy looking drugs in your room? Shiori Hanasaki:Oh!sorry about that my mom always make candies for me,Sorry about that! Chapter 2 Ramirez: and Officer Jones! Lala said that she think she found the weapon at the roadside! ''Investigate Roadside. Jones: Look I think we found the murder weapon Jones: and we also found a security camera! Analyze Needle Grace: Congratulations!You found the murder weapon! Jones: Yes!The only thing we need to do is to catch some information! Analyze Security Camera. Alex:I hear them talking to each other and i dont know if its a boy or a girl but.. Alex:Your killer knows how to speak japanese Jones: We definetly know Shiori speaking japanese because of her name and her eatingspicy food because she have lots of them and i know she is right handed. Jones:But we dont know about the others so better ask them later!,Lets go to the hotel again. Investigate Inner Hotel. Jones: Look there is a bloody rag near the body,better send it to the lab! Analyze Bloody Rag Grace: I found traces of hair and it does not belong to the victim it belongs to the killer it means your killer have brown hair! Jones: Yes! Later, at the Police Station... Ramirez: , Loreene wants to talk with you.She's Bunny's fan Jones: Ok lets talk to that girl! Talk to Loreene Summer. Jones: You wanted to speak to us, Loreene? Loreene Summer'.: Yes. Thank you for coming, Officers. I wanted to help you I have some suspects that might have something for the crime. Jones: Who are they? Loreene Summer: Rocky Miles,He's my friend hes a fan as well and Bertha Spice Who is r helper! Jones: Okay, thank you about that Loreene! '''''Talk to Rocky Miles. Jones:Rocky Miles do u know anything about Bunny? Rocky Miles: No! Jones: Okay then. (After talking to Rocky) Jones:Jeez.Whats wrong with him! Talk to Bertha Spice. Jones:Hi Ms Spice Loreene said that you knowBunny. Bertha Spice:Geez.Loreene again that girl is a liar,I saw her come to the hotel early and I think she has a plan better talk to her not to me.Im gonna eats some spicy food later. Jones: Okay then. (After talking to Bertha) Jones: She said that she will eat some spicy food better write it! Talk to Loreene about being early at the hotel Loreene Summer:I did not come to the hotel She the liar!! Jones: Okay. (After talking to Loreene) Jones:We knew Loreene's a righty but we need to talk to Bertha. Talk to Bertha Spice Bertha Spice:Geez.You guys again,Im not the liar hes the liar one! Jones: Im confused!! Chapter 3 Ramirez:Rocky wants to talk with you! See what Rocky wants. Jones:What do you need kid? Rocky Miles:Im so sorry about what happened a while ago,I was out of myself because Bunny died. Jones:Ah we wanna ask you some questions what kind of food do you like? Rocky Miles: I like spicy foods Jones: Are you a lefty or a righty, Rocky? Rocky Miles: I'm a righty. Jones: Do you know how to speak japanese? Rocky Miles: Yeah! (After talking to Rocky) Jones:It fits him all we only need one clue to know if its him!And we need to ask bertha as well! Talk to Bertha about speaking japanese Jones:Bertha,We want to ask you some questions.Do you know how to speak japanese? Bertha Spice:Yeah. Jones: Are you a lefty or a righty? Bertha Spice: I'm a righty. Jones: Ok Thanks Bye! Ask Lala Some questions Jones:Lala.I want to ask you some questions are you a righty? Lala Darlington:Yeah. Jones: Do you know japanese? and do you eat spicy foods? Lala Darlington: Both nope Jones: Ok Thanks Bye! (After talking to Lala) Jones:Lets go to the hotel again we might find something again! Investigate Dark room. Jones: Good.You have good eyesight lets send this camera to Alex. Analyze Security Camera. Alex: I analyzed the camera and see the killers eyes but i didnt see their face. Alex:Youre looking for a suspect who has black eyes Jones:Now lets put the killer behind bars! Arrest Killer. Jones: Bertha Price, you're under arrest for the murder of Bunny! Bertha Price: Heh! I knew you would find it out! Jones: What did you kill him then? Monica Paige: When Bunny came he would always steal my popularitiness of being a helper Monica Paige: I wont let it take long so I killed him! Monica Paige: I know he hates being hit in his ears so I plannes it out. Monica Paige: I had to hide the murder weapon but a old lady was coming towards so i threw it out.I used to clean some blood of Bunny with my rag and threw it too,And i didnt even realize there were cameras. Jones: You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a Court of Law... Judge Hall: Bertha Price, do you plead guilty or not guilty? Monica Paige: Guilty, of course. What I did was the right thing to do. The right thing to do. Judge Hall: For the murder of the most popular person in here Bunny, the Court hereby sentences you to forhty years with a chance of parole for 25 years. Court is adjourned! Jones: Congratulations on solving your case, ! Jones: We have to go get some gonuts to celebrate! My treat!